LoveCaster Collection
by nadeshikofan
Summary: A series of lil' oneshots for Livecastershipping. [Drabble 1: Smile For The Camera] "Whether they wore a different outfit or not, Christoph is Curtis and Curtis is Christoph, and Curtis was still an awesome friend."


**[A/N]** Hello hello, lovelies! Nighttyger and I were bonding over our love for Livecastershipping and other miscellaneous things that we eventually reached to a decision on working together to bring out some Livecaster fanfics! (We talked about bringing them over to Quotev since it's in a tragic state right now with only three livecaster fanfics on there ahah…)

Anyways, here's a lil' drabble I made up today before I go to sleep. It's finals week (all of my finals are performance-based) and I need to post this as a way for me to feel accomplished *laffs*

* * *

 **Smile For The Camera**

* * *

By the time she realized it, it was too late.

Unlike her mom, she had never really been interested in celebrities often seen on TV, oh heavens no, what she was interested in were Pokemon movies, contests, and the battles. She enjoyed the thrill and the rush, the exhilarating experience of being able to battle, the way every moment tugged on her heartstrings with anticipation. It wasn't a matter of whether or not she found other shows to be boring, because really, she was just neutral to them. Normally she didn't hold much of a care towards the news or celebrity interviews, but whenever Christoph appeared she felt herself calming down.

Whether they wore a different outfit or not, Christoph is Curtis and Curtis is Christoph, and Curtis was still her friend. Deep down, they were both the same, and all this time she's been patiently waiting for him to bring it up in a conversation if ever. Really, she understood his reasoning behind that mask that he so often wore when at work, so she never touched on the subject, even after the initial shock of seeing him wearing Christoph's clothes on one of their daily calls.

Sometimes he didn't pick up, though he'd try to find time to call her later, at least. She's always felt as though she had a chance, yet with this sort of gossip show her mom was watching, she couldn't help but feel as if her bond with Curtis was being challenged.

Then again, the filming of Love and Battles* seemed to preach that the two were very similar things… even if it was all just an act and she was far from being such a shy pushover… not to mention that when she first met Curtis they didn't exactly make eye contact and fall in love. Regardless, it didn't really matter, she thought, watching how Nancy and Christoph seemed so… perfect together on the TV screen. They claimed that they were friends, but were they really…?

She grabbed her bag and decided that she was off to PokeStar Studios once again. Truth be told she didn't want to think about anything, she didn't want to play connect the dots and have her mind linger towards her memories with him, the calls she's made and those times they rode on the Ferris Wheel. Those memories may have been small, but she enjoyed every moment together with him all the same.

Her heart beats quickly at the mere thought of him and she's worried that he'll notice, that he'll start to realize her feelings. What if he really was dating Nancy? Would she have to act as though she was alright? That she was perfectly fine with not being with him? It's been a long while since they've last spoke to one another that the idea seemed so close to reality…

Thinking about it was terrifying.

* * *

He's been busy until now that he hasn't even realized that the time spent with Rosa was dwindling until he finished working at the photoshoot with Yancy. After changing back into his regular clothes, he figured that he ought to call her and invite her out, trying to ignore the butterfrees in his stomach. He hoped that his face wasn't red or anything, but as he stared at his side of the Xtransceiver's screen, he was relieved that he forgot to remove the makeup he wore, otherwise he might as well turn as red as Rosa's Darumaka*.

He expected to see a pink and white visor, with blue eyes that held sincerity and honesty with every spoken word. What he hadn't expected, however, was her familiar brown hair clipped to the side with a pink hairclip, red-rimmed glasses that stood before her eyes, and what appeared to be a white lab coat. In the background, someone had given a five minute warning as Rosa gave a hum in acknowledgement before turning her attention to him.

"Hey, Curtis!" Rosa greeted, as if the sudden change in her appearance was no big deal at all. "Hm? Oh, right…" Rosa said thoughtfully as she noticed his dumbfounded reaction. "I never mentioned that I worked for PokeStar Studios," she informs him with a smile. "Right now we're on break before I go and shoot the last scene for Everlasting Memories* for today. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, uh… n-no, I was just uh… caught off guard," Curtis stutters briefly, flustered for the moment. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt mixed with adoration towards her.

He could tell that she shined brightly, and he loves seeing her smile and he thinks of how incredible she is, but the guilt was there, consuming him bit by bit because he still hasn't properly told her about Christoph.

When she hangs up to return to work, he decides to head to PokeStar Studios. He knows why, but he wasn't ready to confess to her. Since she told him that she was a star, he wants to properly let her know instead of letting the memory of him wearing his work clothes stay in her mind…

…but to be honest, he really just wants to see her again.

* * *

 **[Notes]**

 **Love and Battles** \- A movie from PokeStar Studios that you can unlock once you defeat the Elite Four and Champion.

 **Darumaka** \- A Fire-type Pokemon that evolves into Darmanitan.

 **Everlasting Memories** \- A movie from PokeStar Studios that you can unlock by making a total of 2500 billion pokedollars on movies.


End file.
